Reunion
by red-coffeemaker
Summary: How I would have liked the season 4 finale to go. Bethyl fluff


Daryl had lost faith in the human race long before everything went to shit, but the human race gave him more reasons after. When it first started, he only relied on Merle. The only reason he was with Shane's group was because Merle was trying to get with Andrea. He tolerated other human beings. Then he met Rick, and suddenly RICK was relying on him. He filled out the position, and became comfortable with it by the time the group settled at the prison. After Rick it was easier to trust people, as if Rick left the door open to Daryl's barriers. First Michonne on those long errands, then Carol, Carl...

To Daryl, trust was the most important thing. And he didn't realize he trusted Beth until he saw her driving away.

After that Daryl went back to his feral self. He didn't trust the other men in his group, and only relied on himself. He gave up on Rick and the others, figuring they were dead (or worse).

He tried to forget Beth.

When he found Rick and Michonne, he felt like his old self again. He fell back into his position of being Rick's second in command and Michonne's hunting partner. For the first time in a long time, Daryl felt safe, which surprised him. He didn't even know he was afraid.

They traveled to Terminus, Rick babbling about all the others that could be there. Daryl wasn't so sure.

This led him to the courtyard of Terminus, staring at a petite blonde not five feet from him. Her eyes were wide with shock and relief, but Daryl only saw hatred, because that's what he expected.

"No," he growled, his crossbow in his hand. He was limp. The atmosphere was hot from the last dregs of summer and tense from the encounter.

"Daryl, you made it!" Beth cried, stepping toward him. He backed away, like a wounded animal. She saw the blatant hurt in his eyes, hooded by his dark hair.

"You left me," he grumbled, voice low and deadly.

"Daryl-"

"No! You took off and left me in the dirt!" Daryl yelled. He pointed his crossbow at her accusingly. The Terminus people thought he would shoot, but Rick held him back. "I ran outta the house, walkers everywhere, and you were drivin' away! You were afraid for yourself and you ran away like a scared little girl!"

Beth watched him, tears streaming down her cheeks. This wasn't how she imagined it.

"You ain't nothing but a tramp! You just like everybody else!" Daryl screamed. Beth turned to him.

"I ran out of the house and two men grabbed me. They kidnapped me."

Daryl examined her face, panting from his screams.

"You left me, you left me," Daryl murmured, his voice hoarse. "You left me..."

Beth rushed to him and hugged him close. She squeezed him tight, as if she was trying to get rid of the sadness.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Beth cried into his chest.

"I left you, I left you," Daryl whispered. He felt all of his anger and bundled up hate drain out of him. He hugged her closer, kissing her hair repeatedly. He should have been there to protect her. He was the one that felt abandoned, but she was the one that needed him. She needed him and he wasn't there. He buried his face in her shoulder and let a few tears go.

He wouldn't abandon her. Not ever again.

They were sitting in the railroad car, after being held prisoner. Daryl was clutching at his crossbow, sitting in the corner. He felt like a caged animal. Rick was pounding on the door. The others were sitting around. It was so dark Daryl couldn't see anyone except Beth beside him.

"They kept me in the kitchen, cooking for them. They kept me alive because they said I was too pretty," Beth told him, wiping her eyes. Daryl stared straight ahead into the darkness.

"I'm going to get you out," Daryl promised, tightening his grip on her hand and his crossbow.

"They-they did things-to me, Daryl," she whispered. He looked down at her, cupping her face I'm his hand. She leaned he head against his bulky shoulder.

"They told me you were dead. I believed them," Beth murmured. There was a pause.

"I'm here now," Daryl said in his usual, low tone. He kissed her, a short peck, to reassure her. Whether it was to reassure her or him is debatable.


End file.
